1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer software applications and data. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for creating a project management chart.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Software applications have become widely used tools that are used in a variety of ways in everyday life. Project management applications, for example, process data that includes information about tasks that need to be done, the resources to perform the tasks, and deadlines that need to be met to stay on schedule.
A PERT chart is a project management tool used to schedule, organize, and coordinate tasks within a project. PERT stands for Program Evaluation Review Technique, a methodology developed by the U.S. Navy in the 1950's to manage the Polaris submarine missile program. A PERT chart presents a graphic illustration of a project as a network diagram consisting of number nodes (either circles or triangles or similar shapes) representing events, or milestones in the project linked by labeled vectors (directional lines) representing tasks in the project. The direction of the arrows on the lines indicates the sequence of tasks.
In the project management chart software market, for example, Microsoft Project®, Artemis® and Primavera® brand project management applications, are software programs where projects can be illustrated in a PERT chart or project management chart.